


Christmas isn't Christmas without you.

by rocketshiptospace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can't make it home in time for christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas isn't Christmas without you.

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa present for Dave :)
> 
> original prompt: gavin/dan/michael (slowmogar) literally anything

When Michael comes home on Sunday after filming another full play, Gavin's on the couch, staring sadly at his laptop.

"Hey babe! What's wrong?" Michael says, placing a soft kiss on Gavin's forehead while kicking off his shoes and sitting down next to his lover on the couch.

"He's not coming." Gavin says, staring at Michael with sad eyes. "He's not coming home for Christmas, Michael! Dan's not going to be here!" He says, leaning his head against Michael's shoulder.

Michael is a bit shocked. He had talked to Dan a few days ago on skype and he had promised he'd be off duty for Christmas and would fly over to his boys as fast as he could.

Michael and Gavin had been excited, because they hadn't seen Dan for forever and even though they had fun together, Dan was the one that balanced them out and without him they got in a lot more fights than necessary.

Plus the fact of course that Dan was a great cuddly buddy.

And now he wasn't coming home. Dan was not going to be here.

Michael, other than Gavin, did not express his disappointed with sadness, instead opting for screaming "Goddamnit!" and throwing a pillow at the wall, before storming out of the room to cool off, leaving a slightly baffled Gavin alone on the couch.

\--

Michael and Gavin were suddenly a lot less excited about celebrating Christmas. Their Christmas three was still standing sparkly and pretty in the corner of the room, but the presents that would normally appear under the three in the days leading up to Christmas weren't there, Gavin and Michael both not in the mood to buy each other anything.

"Michael, we still going out for dinner on Christmas eve?" Gavin asked as he and Michael were lounging on the couch, playing video games. Going out to dinner on  Christmas eve was a thing they did every year, it had become a tradition for them ever since the three of them had actually become a couple.

Michael fumbled with his controller as he thought about the question. "Nah, I think I'd actually prefer a quiet night in, just the two of us, cook some dinner, watch some horrible Christmas movies. Sound good?"

Gavin nodded. "Yeah." The unspoken 'Going out for dinner on Christmas eve wouldn't be the same without Dan' hung in the air between them.

\--

So that's what they did: Michael made dinner and tried to keep Gavin out of the kitchen ("Gavin, for god's sake, stop eating the blueberries, I'm gonna need those later." "But they taste really delicious!" "YES I KNOW THEY DO BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM EVEN MORE DELICIOUS NOW LEAVE GODDAMNIT.") and after they had eaten they moved themselves to the couch and watched Home Alone.

"I miss Dan." Gavin said as he placed his head on Michael's shoulder, snuggling up to his lover.

"I know babe, me too." Michael said as he wrapped his arm around Gavin's shoulder and pulled him closer.

That's how they fell asleep, only minutes later, snuggled up on the couch together, covered in a blanket and the TV softly playing in the background.

\--

Dan slowly opened the door to their apartment, carefully placing his bag on the floor. He had been able to go home unexpectedly anyway and is excited to tell his lovers the news.

The house is silent, which is surprising. Normally at this time of the night Gavin and Michael are still awake playing video games or watching movies and screaming at the TV and each other, but Dan hears nothing.

They might  not be there, since it's Christmas eve and he knows they normally go to dinner on that night, but when he walks into the kitchen there's empty bags of take out on the counter, so that's not the case.

Curiously, he walks into the living room to check if they're maybe there.

The sight he finds them makes him tear up slightly, because there they are, his two boys, snuggled up on the couch together, covered by the blanket Dan's mother knitted for them.

It's the cutest thing he has ever seen and he suddenly realized how much he has missed them, because Skype calls are never the same as face to face conversations, and the pictures of them he took with him started to fade over time from holding them so much, but now they're here in front of him and they're real and they are breathing and-

Gavin suddenly snores loudly and Dan does his best in trying not to laugh. God, he has missed his dorks so much, but as he looks at them sleeping together so cutely he realizes he doesn't really want to wake them up, so instead he walks off to change into slightly more comfortable clothes and slips in the small spot beside Michael, carefully snuggling up to the smaller boy so he won't wake them.

He closes his eyes, breaths in Michael's scent and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

\--

When Michael wakes up the next morning he feels like he's suffocating. He's not only covered by the pretty warm blanket, but also by two pairs of arms that seemed to have octopused around him somewhere during the night.

Still half asleep he tries to get himself from underneath all the warmth but miserable fails because the arms only wrap themselves tighter around him, Gavin mumbling in his sleep and Dan letting out an annoyed groan.

And suddenly it hits Michael.

There's two pairs of arms around him. There's two people breathing next to him.

Dan. Dan is here.

And indeed, when Michael finally manages to get himself out of the blankets and arms enough to look around, he sees Dan peacefully snoring next to him.

So of course, Michael's first instinct is to hit him.

"You prick!" He shout whispers as his palm hits Dan's stomach, promptly waking the older man.

"Wha?" Dan says, still half asleep. Then he sees Michael and his face lights up. "Oh, good morning babe. Surprise?"

Michael glares at him. "Surprise? When the fuck did you even get here? I thought you weren't coming home for Christmas?"

"They let me go at the last minute. Got here last night. You two looked so cute snuggled together on the couch that I didn't think it was necessary to wake you." Dan says with a shrug.

Suddenly Michael launches himself forward and Dan finds himself with his arms full of his younger lover. "I missed you so much." Michael mumbles into Dan shoulder and Dan smiles.

"Missed you too babe." He says as he lifts Michael's head to give him a soft kiss.

They hold each other a while longer, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's presence, when Michael's stomach rumbles.

Dan laughs. "Come on, let’s get breakfast. God know the smell of bacon and eggs is the only thing that'll wake up Gavin in the morning." Dan says, pointing towards Gavin, who's still sound asleep.

\--

And indeed, about half an hour later, as the smell of bacon and eggs fills the apartment, Dan and Michael, who are sitting at the kitchen table just catching up, here a suffling sounds coming from the living room.

Gavin stumbles into the kitchen only seconds later, wiping the sleep from his eyes and mumbling about food.

"Morning, Michael." He says as he passes Michael, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, before walking over to the cabinet to grab his tea mug.

"Hey, aren't you going to give me a good morning kiss?" Dan says offended, Michael giggling.

"Oh right, sorry Dan." Gavin mumbles as he walks over to Dan.

Dan and Michael can pin point the exact moment Gavin realizes the meaning of the words, because his eyes widen and he stops dead in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dan." He says again and Dan nods. "Yes?"

" You're here."

"Yes."

"You're here!" Gavin squeals and launches himself at the soldier, pressing kisses all over his face. "I can't believe you're here, you said you weren't coming!"

"Change of plans."

Suddenly Gavin turns towards Michael. "Wait, did you know? Why aren't you surprised?"

Michael laughs. "Trust me, I was just as surprised as you. I just happened to wake up a bit earlier."

Gavin's face turns sad. "We don't have any present, at all."

Dan smiles. "Don't worry babe, I don't need presents. You guys are my presents."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Ugh, stop being such a goddamn sap." But he gets up and presses a kiss on Dan's forehead anyway. "Tea?"

Dan and Gavin both nod and Michael starts making tea while Gavin asks Dan all kinds of questions about his time away.

Dan, while calmly answering all of Gavin's questions, watches as Michael turns on the radio and starts loudly singing along to Christmas songs, soon joined by a distracted Gavin.

He watches as his boys loudly belt out the lyrics to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' and realizes that, yeah, it might be cheesy, but Michael and Gavin are truly the best Christmas present he could ever receive.


End file.
